


The Proposal

by Funky_Flow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Big Ricos, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funky_Flow/pseuds/Funky_Flow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos' team of scientists decide to call it a night, Carlos decides to stick around and unravel more of the unexplained phenomenons that occur in Night Vale. Cecil, not wanting his sweet, perfect Carlos to go hungry, decides to bring him a lovely candle light dinner, which is followed by a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnimeFreak1326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFreak1326/gifts).



> This is my first work, hope you all enjoy. Dedicated to AnimeFreak1326 for the prompt. Any feedback is welcomed. Leave a Kudos if you enjoy. <3

It was a quiet night in the town of Night Vale, and everything seemed to stand still. That wasn't true, of course, as scientists pooled out of the lab, saying their goodbyes and good nights. Carlos, however, decided to stick around, and see if anything new about the strange but, lovely town he resided in could be discovered. Faintly in the background, his sweet Cecils voice could be heard emitting from the radio that was idly playing while the scientists worked. Carlos smiled to himself. At first, Carlos wasn't so sure of Cecil (was he really sure of anyone anymore at this point?) and was hesitant to go near the blonde-headed beauty. A few dates later, though, and Carlos was hooked.

"Good night, dear listeners. Good night." The end of Cecils radio show snapped Carlos out of his thoughts, and only a few moments later did his phone ring. Desperate to not miss the call, he frantically pushed papers aside. The mess could be left for later. Picking up his phone he sighed with relief and answered the call, his fingers brushing through his perfect hair.

"Carlos?" Ah, that sweet voice was like honey on the other side of the line. 

"Cecil! Hey, how are you sweetheart? I heard your show, it was fantasti-" before Carlos could finish his sentence, Cecil cut him off with a small, excited sounding noise. 

"No time for chit-chat, my perfect, amazing Carlos. I'll be at the lab soon, I know you're still there." Carlos had learned not to question anything that happened in this town, and Cecil was no exception. 

"Oh well, alright, I'll see yo-" "I'll see you soon!" And with that, the line went dead. Carlos stood in place for a moment, phone still pressed up to his ear as he attempted to process what had just happened. Eventually he set down his phone and looked around, deciding a quick clean up would be a good idea.

An hour or so later and Cecil had arrived at the lab, where he had set up a small, candle lit dinner. A white cloth had been thrown over a now cleared off table, where a candle resided in the middle. On either side, a plate of food from Big Ricos sat, untouched as the scientist and radio host leaned over the table, careful of their food, hands rested in one an others. The pair's wide smiles were lit by the lone flame that sat between them, a glimmer of love and admiration in each of their eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until Cecil cleared his throat.

"Carlos..." He started slowly, his eyes shifting away from the scientists. He pulled his hands away and tugged at the collar of his shirt nervously. Carlos frowned. 

"Cecil, did I do something wrong? Oh my, I'm sorry if i had..." He couldn't think of what he could have done wrong, but decided to apologise. Better safe than sorry. Cecils eyes widened and he shook his head furiously. 

"Oh, no! No no no, my Carlos! You have done nothing wrong! It's just..." He wrung his hands together with a nervous huff. Reaching over, Carlos rest a hand on both of his partners, eyes soft as he gave him a gentle look. 

"Cecil, I love you, and I want you to be comfortable telling me anything!" Cecils expression relaxed, and he gave a weak smile. He opened his mouth as to say something, but closed it as he decided what he needed to do. Slowly, he pushed his chair out and stood up, walking over to Carlos, who had a confused expression until Cecil got down onto one knee, his eyes going wide then.

"Carlos... We have been together for a while now, and I have never felt as enamoured with someone then I do with you! And..." He looked down, fiddling with something in his pocket. "And, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Carlos... Sweet, perfect, beautiful Carlos... Will you marry me?" Carlos could feel tears swell up in his eyes as he remained speechless and watched Cecil pull a small box from out of his pocket, so many emotions racing through his mind. Cecil was about to open his mouth to say forget it, until Carlos' entire face lit up, and a wide smile graced his perfect lips as he nodded quickly, covering his mouth. Cecil grinned and stood up, pulling his now fiancee up with him. Some how, as if on cue, the radio started playing. Cecil rest a hand on his Carlos' hip, and held the other in the air. Carlos' free hand found its way to Cecils shoulder where it remained, and their hips started swaying in unison as their eyes locked, saying the words that were unspoken, but didn't need to be said; I love you.


	2. Silly Carlos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are so short. It's hard to write without motivation. Enjoy(?)   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The next few weeks were dedicated to the wedding preparations, which was hard, considering Carlos didn't know what a wedding in Night vale entailed. It could be anything, really, and the thoughts often kept Carlos awake at night, causing him to fall asleep on the job. Carlos knew he had to be over reacting, but what if he wasn't? Being as stubborn as he was, he didn't dare ask Cecil in fear that he would say something wrong or, gods forbid, stupid. Cecil, being as observant as he was, noticed the changes in Carlos' mood and decided to speak up one night while watching a movie. 

"Carlos," he started, clearing his throat. "Lately you seem to be distant, and tired. Did I do something wrong?"

Oh. Oh no. Carlos looked up from his spot in Cecil's side, furrowing his brows. There were the little signs showing on Cecil's features that he knew well. The little pout, glossy eyes. He couldn't stand to see Cecil cry, especially over his own foolishness. Carlos sat up and cradled Cecil, pressing light kisses to his temple. 

"No honey, no. Of course not," he reassured, his kisses travelling all over his partners face, earning a small giggle from Cecil, and a soft sigh of relief before worry quickly took over. 

"Do you mind telling me what you are so worked up about then? Is it the wedding? Oh no, you're having second thoughts!" Cecil cried out, burying his face into his hands. Carlos gently grabbed hold of his wrists and removed his hands from his face, pressing a light kiss to Cecil's lips. 

"Never. Although yes, I suppose I am... Stressing just the smallest bit over the wedding," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I must admit though, it is over something as silly as, well... Cecil, do you have any specific... Wedding traditions, that you do here in Night Vale?"

Cecil thought for a moment the laughed, causing Carlos to burn up in embarrassment. 

"Silly Carlos! We are not THAT much different from the rest of the world! You have nothing to fear." Cecil smiled brightly, and Carlos laughed, pressing his face into Cecil's shirt.

"Oh, well. That settles that then. I'm so sorry, that was rather selfish of me to lead you on to believe that you had done something wrong, wasn't it?" Cecil smiled and shook his head, taking Carlos' hands into his own.

"Of course it wasn't. I wish you had came to me sooner instead of torturing yourself over this, but I understand. Please do not feel like you need to hide anything from me. I want to help." 

Cecil rest his hands on Carlos' face and kissed him gently as Carlos melted into Cecil's embrace. Carlos realised that whether Night Vale had strange wedding customs or not, that in the end, he could care less. As long as he was in the arms of the man he loved, he couldn't be happier.


End file.
